


I don't want to forget

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Domestic Sam Winchester, Happy, M/M, Miscarriage discussion could be triggering, Mpreg, Past Miscarriage, Pregnant Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go to the doctors for their first ultrasound appointment; and have a talk about Joan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to forget

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I cooked up. Now there are going to be short little preg. stories. Prepare for self conscious Sam, horny Sam, craving things Sam, and all the fun things you can do with a pregnancy and make into a story. (Of course with Dean there for the whole ride)

"I'm pregnant!"   
"You're pregnant?" Sam nodded grinning. Dean continued in stunned awe, "We're gonna have a baby?" Sam nodded again, letting his hands fall down to his still-flat stomach.   
Dean stared at Sam for a split second before pulling him into his arms for a crushing hug, smashing his lips onto his husband's. Pregnant, Sam was finally pregnant. After months of trying, they were finally going to have a baby! Dean pulled away slightly, keeping Sam in his arms. "I love you, so much." "I love you to Dean." Dean pressed another kiss to Sam' lips, pulling him in for another kiss.

 

Sam looked up from the book he was reading as Dean walked into the room. "I made an appointment to go to the doctor, tomorrow at three. He specializes in male pregnancy. I figured in was about time we get to see this little one." Dean said as he sat down on the couch besides Sam, wrapping his arms around him and resting one over his flat middle. "Good idea, I was thinking about doing that. Thank you." Dean smiled at his husband, "of course Sammy, I want the best for both of you. I want the baby to be happy and healthy. I don't want what happened last time...." Dean trailed off, looking down at Sam. Sam always got somber and quiet when the topic of the daughter he lost while Dean was in purgatory came up. Dean knew that Sam had pictures of her from ultra sounds, he had seen Sam crying over them more than once. Sure Dean felt pain over her, he had cried himself over their deceased daughter; and he had never even known her. Sam had carried her, given birth to her, held as she took her last breath only shortly after taking her first. Dean hoped and prayed to whoever may be listening that this baby would be healthy, would live, would take away at least some of the pain Sam felt over loosing Joan.   
Dean took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Sammy I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have.... "No, it's OK Dean. Don't pretend like she never existed. I can't explain the grief and pain I feel over having lost her, but I'm still thankful I was able to have at least carried her, able to have held her for a little bit. We wouldn't be having this baby right now if I hadn't gotten pregnant with her, I wouldn't have know I could get pregnant. I'm glad she existed. I want to remember her, I want our children to know that they had a sister they never got to meet. I don't want her to be avoided in topic. Even if it causes pain, you can talk about her Dean. I don't want what happened to her happen to this baby either." Dean nodded, pressing a kiss to Sam's temple. "I wouldn't think of forgetting her Sammy. Not ever."

 

Dr. Paul spread the gel over Sam's abdomen, picking up the wand he looked to the couple before him. "Well, are you two ready to see your baby?"  
Sam and Dean nodded enthusiastically. Chuckling Dr. Paul put the wand down moved it around, pointing at a spot on the screen he turned to them. "I know it just looks like a blob or spot right now, but that, is your baby. I would say you are about a month along. Sam and Dean both stared in awe at the screen. Dean took Sam's hand in his own, squeezing gently. "Sammy, that's our baby." Sam nodded in a daze, grinning, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. They both looked at the doctor when he started speaking again. "Everything looks good and normal, the baby looks healthy. A good size, I will write down what you need for the pregnancy. Vitamins, and nutrients wise and other things." Dr. Paul pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing down what they were to buy for Sam and his pregnancy. Finishing up he handed the slip to Dean, as Sam sat up and wiped the gel off his abdomen. "Thank you for everything doc, see you soon." Dr. Paul smiled at Dean, "Make sure you make an appointment at the front desk." Dean nodded, taking Sam's hand and leading him out of the room. "Come on Sammy, we got some shopping to do. I'm gonna pump you so full of vitamins you and the baby are going to be overly healthy." Sam chuckled, this was just what he had expected Dean to treat him when he got pregnant. Sam mentally had to prepare himself for all the mother henning he was going to receive from Dean over the next few months.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best, but I feel bad when I don't post to this series. I basically force myself to write one without much of an idea for a story. But what did you think? Did you like?


End file.
